One Girl
by A Dolphin called Chuck
Summary: Before he ever comes to Earth Vegeta meets a young sayian girl who has recently came under Frieza's rule he begins to feel things for her he never thought he would and she begins to have a big effect on his life and the entire DBZ universe.
1. New Girl

She remembered that day, she remembered them coming down from the sky and attacking the planet she had taken refuge on. Her own planet was destroyed and she was sure as hell not going to lose another one, the warriors of the planet never stood a chance against Frieza's men so she had to step into help. She had charged in taking one soldier by suprise and kicked him to the ground before blasting the other one, but she couldn't stand up to the elites once they came for her and soon she was overpowered and taken away from the people and planet she had loved, she remebered the awful chains they put on her and leading her onto the ship away from the rest of the slaves, apparently Lord Frieza had taken an intrest in her. She rembered being so scared, she was alone in the darkness of the ship as it took off but being even more scared when it had landed and the door opened and the leader of the men who attacked her planet looked in at her

" Well well " Dodoria had said to her " You're the little brat who caused my elites problems ". She hadn't let him see she was scared, she said nothing while he dragged her out and brought her before Lord Frieza, she was thrown to her knees and Dodoria walked to the side of Frieza, who was on his floating throne, Zarbon was to his right as always.

" So " Frieza began " Why is a sayian like you hiding in a place like that "

" Because you destroyed my home was destroyed " she had answered, Frieza chuckled

" That's right it did so instead of coming back to join my army you hide away on another world, was that becuase you are scared of me " she didn't answer " Answer me child! Are you scared of me?!" She had looked up at the tyrant and said

" No ". Frieza laughed and Zarbon glared at her " Very good I was expecting you to break down and cry and beg for your life like so many others have done while kneeling before me " Frieza had said before raising his finger " Why don't I show you why you should be scared of me " but just then the door behind her had opened, she didn't see who had come in but saw a mile grow on Frieza's face

" Ah there's the other band of monkeys your just in time to see the show " and then Frieza had fired his death beam straight through her and she had lost consciousness

* * *

She had awoken in a healing tank when she was fully recovered, there was doctors of Frieza's empire moving outside of it when it had finished, the machine finished and the liquid around her began to drain out she looked down to see if there was any wound but there was no trace but she did realise something, she was completely naked. The machine opened and she stepped out covering herself, the doctor rolled his eyes and gave her armour to put on

" You'd better hurry your team is waiting on you " he said, she was now really confused. Her team? She quickly put on the armour and the doctor had pointed her in the direction she needed to go, she walked into a room where the space pods were and where her new team was waiting

" It's about time! " Raditz had spat when she arrived, her eyes widned when she saw him his hair was longer than hers! The exact opposite could be said about the other man he had no hair at all except for his beard

" We've been waiting for you " Nappa said " Heard Frieza gave you his usual welcome ", she didn't speak and Nappa and Raditz looked at each other then at her

" What's wrong did Frieza cut out your tounge? " Nappa asked, again she said nothing, Raditz sighed and was about to yell at her when someone else walked into the room, the two sayians stood up straight and said

" Prince Vegeta ". She turned around to see the young prince walk into the room

" What are you idiots still doing here we should be away by now! " he snapped

" We were waiting on our new recruit " said Nappa, Vegeta stopped beside her and looked her up and down, she was roughly the same height as him except his hair made him slightly taller but she was sure he was far stronger after all he was the prince.

" A girl " hissed Vegeta " I swear Frieza just done this to make my life harder it's bad enough with you two idiots! " he said and walked past her " She's just going to slow us down, Frieza would have been better off just killing you little girl ". When he said this her temper snapped

" Who you calling little girl! " she shouted " You little twerp! " Vegeta stopped walking and Raditiz and Nappa stared at her in shock, Vegeta turned around with a smirk on his face

" Well well the little brat has a voice " he said, he walked towards her and suddenly he looked a lot more intimidating " What's your name? " he barked, she did have a sayian name but she had long since abandoned it and she said

" Alexis, my name is Alexis "

" That's not a sayian name " said Raditz

" Well at least I look more like a sayian than you!" she spat at him " Honestly what is with your hair it's longer than mine! "

" You little worm! " shouted Raditz and was about to attack her but Vegeta's laughing stopped him, Alexis looked at Vegeta who was smirking at her, he handed her a scouter and said

" Welcome to the team " he said, she took it from him and he turned to walk to his pod " Try not to die on the first mission " Vegeta said to her and got in his pod. She looked at Raditz who was glaring at her but Nappa was smiling in amusement at Raditz anger and walked towards his pod

" Just you watch your mouth girl " Raditz said and walked to his, she saw hers and approached it, she looked at the rest and how they got in and done the same, she sat down on the seat which was harder to do because of her armour and the pod closed and shot out into space.

**Hi everyone this is your author speaking, just want to say thanks for reading and that I love you for it and hopefully you will read on, reviews are welcome**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z **


	2. First Mission

Their pods crashed into the near-by planet, Alexis shut her eyes expecting the impact to hurt like hell but she didn't feel a thing, the pods door opened and she stepped out

" Oh wow " she said looking up at the planets sky, it was beautiful, colours of purple, orang and green even blue all moving together across the sky among the stars which shone brightly down, she could spot two moons they weren't full moons but still very large in the sky

" Do you smell that! " shouted Nappa as he stepped out of his pod covering his nose " What is that it stinks! ", Alexis rolled her eyes not knowing what he was on about, she flew out of the crater her pod had made and immediately she smelt that awful stench in the air and nearly threw up. Raditz flew up grinning

" Maybe it's our new recruit did the landing scare you that much " he said and him and Nappa began laughing, Alexis clenched her fist doing her best to stay calm. Meanwhile Vegeta was just flying up from his pod, he saw his men and now apparently girl of his team, he pressed his scouter to see her power level, it registered at 1,160. Pathetic, Vegeta thought she was even weaker than Raditz then Raditiz said something and him and Nappa laughed, Alexis clenched her fist and turned away from the two and her power level began to rise it now registered at 1,800 and climbing near 2,000. Vegeta chuckled to himself

" I would watch what you're saying Raditz " he said and then flew towards the three of them

" The three of you quit fooling around! " Vegeta shouted, his nose wrinkled when he smelt the horrific smell " Lets get this thing done and we can get out of here away from this horrible smell "

" Actually I think she's coming with us " Raditz said to Nappa who laughed, Alexis said nothing but glared at Raditz. Vegeta took off flying and Raditz, Nappa and lastly Alexis followed, they all flew after Vegeta who was detecting where to go thanks to his scouter, the smell continued to get worse which resulted in more jokes from Raditiz but one glare from Vegeta shut the long haired warrior up. Eventually they arrived at where Vegeta was flying too and they stopped above a huge crater, filled with a black liquid which was causing the awful smell

" This couldn't be the resource that Frieza wants surely " said Nappa covering his nose as did the rest " It completely stinks "

" Maybe so " said Vegeta " But it has all the required minerals needed to create a new resource for fuel ", despite being no older than her Vegeta seemed to be the smartest of the group Alexis noted

" We should check it out " Nappa said " It could be poisonous or worse "

" Well I know the perfect volunteer " Raditz said appearing behind Alexis and kicking her down into the pool of black liquid. It was a lot thicker than it looked and the impact hurt, she braced herself by moving her arms in front of her face and when she collided with the liquid it all but immediately stopped her descent but she still began to sink into it. The three men looked from above all snickering, Alexis struggled as the liquid began to consume her and she could feel herself moving deeper and deeper into it, she couldn't see a thing and was beginning to panic so she shut her eyes and concentrated as energy began to surrounded her and with a shout the energy erupted around her and pushed back all the black liquid so she could fly out

" W-What?!" Raditz shouted when he saw what she done. Nappa chuckled and said

" This girl isn't as bad as we thought that was impressive ". Vegeta said nothing but did have a smile on his face as Alexis flew towards Raditz

" You could have killed me! " she shouted punching him across the face, Raditz flew back into the air and she kicked him in the stomach and then elbowed his back so he crashed down into the ground below, she formed a ball of energy in her hand and was about to throw it when suddenly Vegeta grabbed her wrist, she looked around to see him glaring at her and he then drove his knee into her stomach, she cried out and doubled over clutching her stomach

" We don't attack each other got that especially while were on a mission" Vegeta said, she looked up at him blinking back tears in her eyes

" He attacked me!" Alexis said, Vegeta turned away from her and folded his arms

" Nappa go check to see if that long haired idiot is still alive " Vegeta said, Nappa nodded and flew down to check on his team mate, Alexis bit her lip refusing to cry in front of Vegeta and stood up straight, he had winded her with that knee to the stomach but she wasn't going to let him see

" So what's the liquid like? " Vegeta asked

" Sticky, heavy, smelly " Alexis said, she could smell herself covered with it, it was that bad " But not posionious or toxic "

Nappa flew down to where Raditz had crashed to the ground, the planets vegetation had all but died, any trees or plants here were dead or rotting away and the only thing that grew was some kind of black grass which Nappa had never seen before

" Raditz " he said " Raditz you here " he pressed his scouter hoping to detect his power level " The girl didn't end up killing you did she? " he smirked, his scouter beep to show that there was a growing power level behind him, he turned around and cried out when the being attacked him.


	3. Creatures of this world

Vegeta and Alexis flew down to the side of the crater to get a better look at the liquid, Vegeta knelt beside it and dipped his hand into it, he frowned and pulled it out.

" It's like it's trying to pull you in " said Alexis, Vegeta said nothing and stood up

" Where has those other two morons gone " he said flying back up into the air, Alexis flew behind him and soon her scouter detected two power levels closing in on them, Vegeta picked it up too and turned around to see Nappa and Raditz fly behind them

" You two it's about time! " Vegeta said, the two sayian warriors didn't reply instead they just kept still with a smile on their face " What are you two grinning about! " Vegeta said flying in front of them, the two then opened their mouths and blasts of energy hit Vegeta, the sayian prince fell to the ground and Nappa flew after him.

" What did you do?! " shouted Alexis, Raditz smiled and attacked her, she managed to dodge his first two kicks but he then punched her in the stomach then elbowed her in the back of the head she flew forward and Raditiz threw an energy ball at her, she stopped and threw one of her own and the two collided causing an explosion to ring out in the planets sky, Raditiz then appeared behind her and kneed her in the back, she cried out and Raditz grabbed her neck and began to choke her, only now did Alexis see the black veins that now spread through Raditiz body and his lips and eyes had also turned black, his hold on her was too strong to break and she was feeling herself losing consciousness, she shut her eyes and used the last of her strength to throw up her legs and kick him in the face, it was perfect contact and Raditiz was forced to let go off her and stumble back, Alexis flew back and started gasping for breath, she heard a laugh and looked up at Raditiz who was smiling as if her kick done no damage at all he laughed and charged in at her but Vegeta appeared in front of him, Raditiz eyes widened in shock and Vegeta grabbed Raditiz outstretched hand

" No one does that to me! " he hissed and slammed his elbow into Raditz arm, breaking it, Raditz cried out and Vegeta launched a Ki blast at his stomach which forced him back to the ground below.

" Thanks " Alexis said, Vegeta glared at her

" A Sayian doesn't say thanks brat, a sayian also shouldn't need help in a battle! " he said, Alexis glared back at him then her scouter detected two growing power levels, she looked across to see Nappa and Raditz flying up from the ground below

" Whats wrong with them? " she asked

" isn't it obvious! " Vegeta said " Something has possessed them, it's whatever is lurking down there " then a smile appeared on his face as they flew closer to them " Though the fools think they still have a chance against me ". The possessed warriors approached the two and Nappa spoke first

" Well brother it seems we have invaders to our world " the thing possessing Nappa said and the one possessing Raditz smiled

" Indeed my brother, maybe we should do to them what we done to the rest, or should we be more creative ". Vegeta laughed

" You two really need your heads checked if you think you can stand up to me " said Vegeta, the one possessing Raditz smiled

" Oh yeah short ass what are you going to do? ". Vegeta moved faster than Alexis' could see, she only realised he had moved was when the possessed Raditz cried out as Vegeta punched him in the stomach so hard it smashed through his armour, the possessed Raditz stumbled back gasping for air when Vegeta kicked him across the head sending him back crashing to the ground below, the possessed Nappa looked at Vegeta in shock then clenched its fist

" Why you! " he shouted and attacked swinging punches at Vegeta but kept missing everyone

" Come on Nappa you can do better than that " The Sayian prince mocked as he toyed with his opponent as the possessed Nappa couldn't land a single blow. Alexis watched in awe as Vegeta toyed with Nappa before delivering a powerful blow to the possessed Sayians stomach, she didn't think Vegeta was this powerful but while her back was turned Raditz snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her throat and held a ball of energy close to her face

" Not another move! " Raditz shouted at Vegeta, Vegeta looked down at Raditiz " Or she dies ". Vegeta smiled and folded his arms

" Go on ahead " the prince said, the possessed Raditz frowned

" What? "

" Go on ahead and do it, see what I care " he chuckled and said " After all killing her won't save you ". While the possessed Raditz was distracted he slightly loosened his grip on Alexis which allowed her to fire a ki blast which pushed the two of them back and for the possessed Raditz to release his hold on her she spun and kicked him into the pool of smiled and vanished appearing behind the possessed Nappa and blasting him in the back, he cried out and was fired forward. Alexis turned around when she heard Raditiz emerge from the pool, he coughed and gasped for air, she charged a ki blast in her hand

" Don't move!" she shouted

" What you want me to drown you moron! " shouted Raditz pulling himself free from the liquids grasp and flew into the air " What are you doing point that blast somewhere else! "

" Yeah right why would I do that? "

" Because I'm on your team idiot! " Raditz shouted, Alexis frowned and noticed his black veins had vanished and his lips had returned to normal

" Your not possessed? " asked Alexis

" Possessed? Have you gone mad?!" Raditz blasted. Alexis smiled and flew up to Vegeta

" Vegeta! " she shouted

" That's prince Vegeta to you idiot! " snapped Vegeta while he yet again punched Nappa, she got the feeling he was enjoying it.

" Hit him into the pool it cures them Raditz isnt possessed after I done it " she said, Vegeta looked across at her and dodged a swing from Nappa, he kicked the taller sayian in the stomach and then hit him down towards the pool but he managed to stop himself before he hit it

" Damn it " Alexis said and she charged an attack and fired it at him but he simply beat it away

" That all you got! " Nappa shouted at her and he took a strange stance and opened his hand as a huge ball of energy formed in it, her scouter beeped to tell her that it's power registered at 4,500.

" Oh boy " she said as he fired it at her but Vegeta appeared in front of her charging his own attack

" HA! That all you got Nappa? " he mocked " Galick Gun! " Vegeta fired his trademark attack at Nappa's blast and it easily overpowered the older sayians attack, all that could be heard where Nappa's screams of pain as he was hurtled by the blast into the pool. After it the effects of Vegeta's attack settled they stared down at the pool

" Raditz can you see the big oath? " Vegeta asked, Raditz checked his scouter but it gave nothing

" No prince Vegeta "

" Huh " Vegeta said " I might have killed him " he said without any emotion. He turned to Alexis and said

" Where you just going to stand there and let yourself get hit by that? " he said

" I had it covered " Alexis said but her voice lacked any confidence, Vegeta grunted and said

" Yes because shitting yourself obviously helps you dodge an attack " Vegeta said with a smirk, his scouter then picked up Nappa's power level as he emerged from the liquid

" What the hell happened? " he said " I absolutely stink "

" What else is new? " mocked Vegeta as he flew down, Alexis hesitated before flying down after him but landed a few yards behind the three

" We were possessed " said Raditz " Something living down there used us ". Nappa looked down among all the dead vegetation

" Well we won't let that happen again " said Nappa as he charged an attack in his hand and threw it down at the vegetation and in a beautiful bright light it was completely wiped out

" Hey save some for me! " said Raditiz as he threw his own attack down at the other side, the two sayians began hurtling down blasts of energy destroying everything around them, Alexis took a step back not wanting to watch, these men were mad, they were killers Vegeta didn't even care if he had killed Nappa

" Get out of the way " Raditz said to her when she was in his the way of his blast, she pulled her behind him with more force than was necessary and she stumbled back slightly and bumped into Vegeta. Vegeta turned around to her and glared

" Are you not going to join them? " asked Vegeta

" ummm...well i dont" Vegeta sighed over her stuttering

" Follow me " he said flying into the air, Alexis looked up at him as he flew above her, she turned back to Nappa and Raditz who were now playing a game of who could destroy the most

" Are you stuck?" asked Vegeta from above, Alexis shook her head and flew up after him.


	4. Training

Alexis flew behind Vegeta hoping to get away from Nappa and Raditz as far as possible, Vegeta flew with his arms folded and a scowl across his face. Alexis didn't try to make conversation she was happy to fly behind him in silence the two flew on for miles so far that Nappa and Raditz's explosions couldn't be heard, he then slowed to a halt and so did Alexis

" Alright " Vegeta said " I don't normally do this but you seem to be the first person I've met in a long time to have any brains "

" um thanks " Alexis said lamely, Vegeta sighed again and then he took looked below him to see a clear wasteland without any vegetation growth, he flew down to it and Alexis followed when the two landed Vegeta took his fighting stance, Alexis just stared at him not knowing what he was doing.

" Well are you just going to stand there attack me!" Vegeta said, Alexis eyes widened in shock, she attack Vegeta?

" I.. well why? " she stuttered still not being able to make a full sentence

" It's called training now come on I want some fun around here! " Vegeta said, Alexis nodded and brought up her two fists, she was taught basic training in the world she had took refuge on but she was by no means experienced in fighting and now she had to attcak the sayian prince. She swallowed a lump in her throat and charged in at him swinging a punch aimed for his head but he was gone as it was about to make contact

" To slow " said Vegeta appearing beside her and kicking her in the ribs, she cried out and she fell to her knees " Get back up!" said Vegeta " Surely you're not that useless". She grit her teeth and with a battle shout she charged at him again, she tried punching and kicking him but he was either avoiding or blocking everyone. _  
_

_Not bad, _thought Vegeta _Maybe I could actually make a warrior out of her. _He grabbed her fist and hit her in the stomach, her armour took most of the damage but it still hurt like hell she flew back getting more space between the two

" Come on runt! " he shouted " You looked better when beating up Raditz ". Vegeta shouted, Alexis smiled

" You coming onto me? " she asked, Vegeta froze and a blush crept onto his face

" W-what? "

" You said I looked good " Alexis said, this time it was Vegeta's turn to stutter

" No I-I wasn't... Not like- " but while he dropped his guard Alexis charged in and kicked him in the side of the head and he was fired into a small stack of rock smashing through it. Alexis smiled at her achievement

" He'll feel that in morning " she said but Vegeta emerged from the rubble unscathed

" Cheap trick " he said and in a second he was right in front of her " But a kick should be like this!" he shouted and kicked her in the abdomen she cried out and fell to her hands and knees and he kicked her in the back and she fell to the ground, he kept his foot on her pinning her to the ground

" What's wrong sore? " he asked, she tired to stand but he forced her down again " Come on pretty girl I thought you weren't this weak"

" I am not weak!" she said clenching her fists

" Then get up ". She knew he couldn't overpower him so she had to out smart him, she formed a ki blast in her hand and threw it at the ground she was pinned to and it exploded around the two

" What the?" Vegeta said moving away from the exploding rubble, Alexis emerged from the dust her blast had caused and punched him across his cheek he reeled back and she began raining down punches on him not giving him time to recover he managed to block one and side step the other she swung her right fist and he grabbed it and the left fist

" Smart move" he said, she tried to break from his grip but couldn't " Nappa or Raditz couldn't think of that, even caught me by surprise but don't think it will happen again" he began squeezing down on her hands and she grit her teeth as he began to crush her hand, she looked at him and he was smirking again, she shifted her weight on her feet and then headbutted him, he cried out and stumbled back and she charged an energy eave in her hand and blasted him with it and he was sent flying across the landscape. She began panting heavily that had taken a lot out of her, she rubbed her hands trying to ease the pain when all of a sudden her scouter beeped showing a growing power level she looked over to see Vegeta flying above her, he was holding his nose and his face was twisted into a look of pure hate and anger, he moved his hand away and she saw the blood running down his face. She had broke his nose.

" So you want it that way runt! " he said and joined his two hands together and smiled " That was a nice blast but lets see what you make of this one Galick Gun! " Vegeta shouted when the attack had charged and he fired it at her, she was now panicking seeing the blast charge towards her, she held up her hands and fired her own energy wave but it didn't even slow Vegeta's attack and it she screamed as it hit her.

* * *

When she awoke she immediately felt the pain shoot through every part of her, she rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms around herself.

" You'll live " she heard a voice say, she opened her eyes to see Vegeta sitting across from her, she shut her eyes in pain again and tried to sit up, she barely managed it due to the pain passing through her, she opened her eyes again to see that Vegeta had lit a fire between them

" Here " he said holding out a drink to her she took the make shift cup in her hands and drank from it, the water tasted so good and felt so good, helping ease the pain.

" Where did you get this? " she asked

" There was a river ahead, the waters clean don't worry " Vegeta said looking at the fire, she looked down at herself to find she wasn't wearing her armour anymore just the clothing underneath it, she looked over to see her armour smashed to near pieces

" The armour took the brunt of the attack " said Vegeta when he saw her looking at it, she looked down at her clothes to find there was holes in it too but there was bandages on her too.

" Did you do that " she said pointing to a bandage around her leg, he nodded and stood up

" Feel fit enough to fly yet? " he asked. Fly? she wasn't fit enough to stand.

" I don't think so " she said, he rolled his eyes and sat back down. She was a bit taken back by his behaviour, she didn't think Vegeta could be caring.

" Where's the other two idiots?" asked Alexis, Vegeta chuckled

" I don't know " he answered " Probably still playing their stupid game, honestly I don't know how I stayed sane this long with them around ". Alexis laughed and for a moment he gave a brief genuine smile before something beeped on his scouter.

" Frieza's men are coming to collect the liquid " said Vegeta standing up once more " Come on we will fly back to the pods get you in a healing chamber back on one of the ships alright? " he said, she nodded and she tried to stand, she wobbled a little but managed to stand up straight

" Can you fly?" asked Vegeta

" Not very fast "

" Damn it " Vegeta spat, he flew into the air and she followed but could barely manage it, he looked behind him to see Alexis struggling

" Damn brat " muttered Vegeta and flew back to her " Here come on I'll... Help you " he said with effort, he wrapped his arm around her and flew to the pod.

* * *

**And there is the beginning of our story, I know there is a lot of Bulma and Vegeta fans but just ignore that pairing jus for this story please as we see the new twists that Vegeta's life is going to take. Tell me what you think of the story so far and what you think of Alexis please and thanks **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z**


	5. Teamwork

Once Alexis got back she had to go in the healing pods something which she was reluctant to do but eventually accepted it after she was told she could keep her clothes on. Once she got out she was given a new suit of armour which was something she had to get used to wearing on the way out of the healing bay of the ship she bumped into Vegeta coming the other way

" Sorry " she muttered standing out of his way, he muttered an insult under his breath and quickly walked past her " I'm fine thanks for asking " she said, she walked on wanting to explore the ship and maybe find a way out of it and return to her adopted world she walked past other kinds of aliens walking the other way, one smelt so bad she nearly vomited. She walked into another room where she found three of frieza's soldiers standing over something, they all turned to look at her when she entered and she saw the injured Raditz lying on the ground

" Well well looks like we have another monkey who wants to come and play " said one of the soldiers

" Alexis run " said Raditz weakly

" Shut up monkey!" spat one soldier and kicked Raditz

" Hey!" Alexis shouted " Step away from him!". The three soldiers looked at each other and laughed

" Or what girly?" asked one of the soldiers, Alexis took a fighting stance and they laughed harder, she grit her teeth and attacked she kicked one in the side of the head and they were sent flying against the wall, she went for the second and punched him with an uppercut he stumbled back, she spun to kick the third soldier but he grabbed her leg and swung her round throwing her against the wall, she collided with it but before she could recover the soldier was attacking again with a kick to the abdomen and then elbowing her to the ground, she rolled out of the way of another kick and sprung up getting ready to launch a ki blast but the other soldier grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back she cried out while the other soldier kicked her in the stomach, blood shot out of her mouth the soldier laughed and cupped her chin raising her head

" Have to admit your stronger than I expected " he grinned and moved closer to her " I like a strong girl " he laughed but it was cut short when she head butted him, he cried out and fell back clutching his broke nose, she raised her foot and kicked the solider holding her right between the legs he screamed in a high pitch voice as he collapsed to the ground in pain the third soldier was about to attack her when Raditz sprung up and knocked him out with a roundhouse kick to the head. Before Alexis could thank Raditz however the soldier with the broken nose had stepped up again with an energy ball in his hand

" You fucking monkeys!" he shouted but a strong hand grabbed his wrist the energy ball vanished and the soldier turned around to meet with a punch to his face, he reeled back and fell to the ground. Nappa looked down at the unconscious soldier then at the other lying on the ground. The soldier looked at the three sayians in panic

" Please I was just following the rest of these guys I was forced into it, please let me go" he begged but Alexis struck him in the back of the head and he fell to the ground she didn't kill him just knocked him out.

" Thanks" Raditz said clutching his side " I was in trouble there"

" What happened?" Nappa asked

" I was a bit injured after our last mission and was on my way to the healing pods when these three ambushed me" Raditz said " If it wasn't for Alexis I would be in much worse shape". Alexis was a bit taken back by Raditz gratitude she just thought he would just ignore her and not acknowledge her help. Nappa put his hand on Alexis shoulder

" Nice work kid maybe you aren't so bad after all" said the big man

" Why did they attack you?" Alexis asked Raditz

" I'm a sayian no one likes the sayians, that is why you should watch your back around here Alexis" Raditz said and he began to limp towards the door

" Do you need help?" Alexis asked

" I'm fine!" Raditz said

" If another one of these guys sees you in this state Raditz you'll get it, me and Alexis will take you to the healing pods" Nappa said putting his arm around his fellow warrior in order to help him, the three walked to the healing chamber and once there set Raditz inside, Nappa started the machine and nodded in approval as it started up

" That should do it " he said, the two stood in silence for a moment before Nappa spoke up again

" So did Vegeta put you through one of his training sessions?"

" Yeah" Alexis answered " He was pretty rough", Nappa grinned

" He is Vegeta" Nappa said " I've known him since he was little he was always very aggressive"

" Are you and him related?" Alexis asked, Nappa chuckled

" No were not but I knew his father King Vegeta, he left me the task of looking after his soon and training him, I was one of the commanders of the sayian army" Nappa said with pride " It was an honour to train the young prince"

" So you two are kind of like family" Alexis said, Nappa chuckled again

" I guess so, we have to be were the only four left" Nappa said

" Only four?" Alexis asked, she knew of her planet's destruction but she thought that more had survived than four

" Yeah" Nappa said " A super race of warriors reduced to four!" his fist clenched an anger over the fact, she had figured that Nappa was a proud sayian and considering his rank among the sayian elite it was easy to understand his anger

" Maybe there are others" Alexis said " Like me out in other worlds"

" Maybe" Nappa said " Raditz has talked about trying to find his brother, Kakarot or something he was sent out to another world before our worlds destruction we don't know which planet he was sent to though"

" Must be hard having a lost brother" she said

" What about you?" Nappa asked " What about the family that took you in on your adopted world". She shut her yes and hugged herself

" I don't like to think about it, I heard what Frieza does to the people whose planets he takes over" she said, Nappa nodded

" I understand ". He then decided to take her mind off it the only way a sayian knew how " Hey you were pretty strong when fighting those other soldiers why don't me and you have a little match". She looked up at him

" Really?" she asked, the big sayian nodded

" Sure, I'm sure I could teach you a few things" he said, her sayain side got the better of her and she nodded

" OK" she said and the two walked off unaware that Vegeta was watching them.


	6. Nappa's kindness

**And we're back so sorry about the long wait from now on I will update a lot faster I promise enjoy the chapter**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ **

* * *

Nappa had taken her back to the pods room where he said they would go to an unpopulated planet below to train as there was no where on the ship, she once again nervously climbed into her pod, she hated these things it felt like you had no control what so ever and that you were just aiming to hit the planet ahead and hope for the best. The two set off with the pods heading towards the planet at huge speeds, Vegeta walked into the room after they left

" Where are those two headed?" he said aloud as he went to one of the ships computers to check where they were headed.

* * *

The two space pods crashed to the ground below, Alexis shutting her eyes before impact, she sighed in relief when the pod didn't explode on impact, the pod opened and she stepped out and immediately fell to the ground

" What the hell" she said, the gravity of this planet was a lot stronger than she was used to as she managed to pull herself to her feet

" Different huh?" said Nappa who was flying above her

" Why aren't you affected?" she asked looking up at him

" I've been on planets with much higher levels of gravity" Nappa said " It might take you some getting used to" Alexis grit her teeth and powered up slightly so that she could fly up to Nappa

" Not bad squirt" Nappa said " Now attack me!"

" What?" Alexis said

" I said attack me come on show me what you got!" Nappa said getting into his fighting stance. Alexis clenched her fists. how was she supposed to attack him she was barely able to fly

" What are you waiting for an invitation come on attack!"

" Right!" she said nodding she powered up more her white aura now growing and she charged at Nappa.

* * *

Raditz liked the healing pod there was nothing like it after a good battle and it was really the only thing close to a break you got around this place, he also liked the feeling of knowing that he was going to come out of it stronger he really liked that especially since he was the weakest of their group he needed to be stronger, he wasn't sure of Alexis' power level he figured she was close to his so that made him all the more determined to get stronger. Get stronger that was the aim of all sayians to increase your strength to become the best that's what he had to do he was tired of being the weakling he wanted to be the best if this girl can do it then so could he!

* * *

" AH!" shouted Alexis as Nappa's attack shot past her grazing her leg and leaving a wound. She looked down inspecting the damage but lowered her guard and didn't notice Nappa appear above her, he took full advantage smashing the female sayian to the ground below

" Come on never lower your guard you always have to be thinking what your opponent is going to do next!" Nappa shouted from above her. She managed to push herself up to her feet through gritted teeth she cursed.

" I'll show what I'm going to do next!" she spat charging a ki blast in her hand, she spun around and fired her attack straight at the older sayian, Nappa smiled watching the attack coming straight towards him

" Not bad " he said but with a roar of effort he hit the blast away " But still not good enough"

" I know" said a voice from behind him, he turned around to see Alexis charging a much stronger attack " That was just the warm up HAAAA!" she shouted firing the blast hitting the big sayian full on and sent him crashing to the ground below followed by a huge explosion. Alexis panting heavily observed the damage of her attack

" Oh boy, hope I didn't overdue" she said " I could have really hurt him" the dust started to settle and Alexis saw a figure standing in the smoke it was Nappa, he was fine the only evidence of her attack was a small hole in his armour and some cuts on his arms

" Not bad kid really not bad " he said " In fact I would say you're at least stronger than Raditz". She clenched her fist and cursed again

" This is impossible how am i meant to hit him?!" she said " All right plan b" she said, she flew down head on towards Nappa but shot rapid energy volleys into the ground which kicked up a lot of dust and smoke and meant that Nappa would lose sight of her, she decided to come in at his right but when she kicked out at where she thought he was he wasn't there. She couldn't even express her surprise before a fist slammed into her stomach, she cried out and fell to her knees

" Did you really think I would fall for such a cheap trick?" asked Nappa " I have been a fighting elite before you were even born. But it may have worked against someone else so not bad kid, take a break and we'll do a bit more and head back" Nappa said walking away from her. Alexis was just recovering from his punch and was getting oxygen back into her lungs. She spat blood and stood back onto her feet

" How am i meant to do this, I can't even hit him!" she said and kicked the ground in frustration. From a distance Vegeta watched the two he wasn't going to get involved and was going to leave but was interested in just how strong Alexis actually was nothing impressed him at first but there were glimpses that she had potential and maybe with more hard work she could be a proper sayain warrior. Vegeta was interrupted from his thoughts when his scouter beeped, he looked up towards the sky with his scouter detecting five power levels approaching

" Well maybe things are going to get interesting "

* * *

**Again sorry about the long wait readers I will update more regularly now. Just also wanted to say some things about the story we will get to DBZ eventually but I want to keep it at pre DBZ for a while in order for character development and character relationships to grow tell me if your OK with that or would you prefer me to fast track it to DBZ. Got asked if Vegeta would become a bit out of character here, he won't is the quick answer not yet anyway trying not to give much away anyway hope you enjoyed the story I've uploaded two chapters today so continue reading and hope you enjoy. **


	7. Taste Of Death

Nappa was feeling rather proud of Alexis she could definitely become an elite warrior and with more training could definitely surpass himself one day and even if she didn't it was nice to have another sayian around. Then his scouter beeped detecting five power levels coming their way, he turned around and spotted the five approaching dots in the distance

" Alright kid!" he said to Alexis " Keep on your guard looks like we have company". Alexis looked in the direction Nappa was staring at seeing the five approaching figures once they got closer they saw that they were seeing the Cold Army armour.

" They on our side?" asked Alexis, Nappa didn't reply instead just looked straight at them a serious look on his face, they stopped above them and two flew down to meet them, he was a pink alien with rough scaly skin, a long tail swayed behind him armed with spikes, his comrade was a giant of a man, easily towering over Nappa and was a lot fatter too he had blue skin with purple dots.

" Comrades!" shouted the pink alien " My name is Captain Pasce welcome to Frieza planet 170 or as us locals call it planet rebel"

" Planet Rebel?" muttered Nappa then his eyes widened in understanding " You're the breakaway group the one that rebelled against Frieza aren't you"

Captain Pasce smiled " Yes we are I assumed you came here because you wanted to join our group"

" Rebel against Frieza? Listen I hate Frieza as much as the next guy but your going to need more than five people and us to overthrow him trust me I've seen uprisings against him get beat down by the swipe of his hand" Nappa said with some sorrow in his voice, it made Alexis wonder had the sayians ever tried to rebel against Frieza.

" That's what were trying to do this is only the beginning join us we can defeat Frieza it will take time but I'm sure we can do it!" Pasce said, he spoke well like a politican, very conviencing Alexis herself had an urge to join she hated Frieza most people did and it looked like Nappa was considering the Captains offer until he broke into a large smile and chuckled

" You've lost your mind I'm sure Frieza will have his day to die but you fools aren't the ones to bring it about" Nappa said. Pasce's face twisted in anger, his fist clenched along with his tail swinging madly behind him

" Mock me will you!" his voice filled with anger " I'll show you how strong my team is after all after telling you of our group we can't just let you go incase you go screaming to Frieza about us, Tars go and have some fun". The large alien smiled and giggled like a child clapping his hands in delight. Nappa and Alexis took a defensive stance waiting for its attack, it stopped giggling and looked at them. For it's size it moved remarkably fast going straight for Nappa but the older sayain caught its punch and swung one of his own into Tars big fat stomach, it cried out in pain flying back Pasce had to duck under the flying ball of fat as it crashed into the ground behind them, Nappa charged an attack in his hand and threw it to where Tars had crashed but Pasce hit the attack out of the way.

" Are you three idiots just going to stand there?!" shouted Pasce at the other three, his three team mates attacked two went for Nappa and the other charged at Alexis, her attacker was a thin green alien who moved fast but didn't really know how to fight and attacked like he was panicking, she ducked under one of his punches and hit him with an uppercut the alien cried out as he was fired into the air, Alexis moved fast and appeared above him slamming him back towards the ground he screamed again as he crashed to the ground, Alexis held out her hand as she charged her attack, she fried her explosive wave down at the green alien who screamed again when he saw it approach but it never made contact as the fat alien Tars jumped in front of it and ate it. Alexis watched in horror as her attack was swallowed like some sort of snack Tars finished swallowing and smiled up at her, it then opened its mouth and her attack was fired back at her only a lot faster and stronger she only managed to avoid it but Tars was already attacking it slammed into her winding her as she moved through the air, Tars then appeared in front of her and clapped with her hand right between its hands, her whole world spun and she doubled over clutching her head. Tars then hit her down to the ground below she managed to land on her knees clutching her head and cursing in pain, she didn't move trying to stop everything spinning in front of her but that gave Tars its opening as it body slammed her, she screamed in agony as the fat alien squashed her she could feel her bones break due to the impact and she screamed even louder when she felt her leg snap, Tars giggled and stood off the broken sayain it then grabbed her around the neck and held her up and began to rain down punches on her with his other hand giggling the whole time one punch slammed her back few feet and onto the ground, she felt like she couldn't get up again but knew she had to or else she was finished, where was Nappa when you needed him! She stayed on the ground and began to charge another attack. Tars bounced over to her still giggling and was about to finish her off when she blasted the ground causing dust to explode around them. Tars lost sight of her and looked around confused, Tars wasn't very bright Alexis had figured that much, it wasn't even smart enough to look behind it where Alexis had appeared she held up both her hands and fired the twin explosive waves into the aliens back it let out a howl of pain as her attack ripped through it. Tars' body collapsed to the ground, lifeless Alexis looked at the lifeless body in shock, she had never killed anyone before she looked down at her shaking hands, her murder tools. Adrenalin was running through her body her sayian instincts had taken over she done what she had to to survive but what worried her more was that she enjoyed it, she loved the feeling of killing the fat alien she had won! She loved that, but she was still well aware of her injuries her leg was broken along with some of her ribs she was sure probably more bones were broke but they were the serious ones at the moment, she turned around hovering above the ground so as not to hurt her broken leg the green alien was still lying on the ground looking at her with fear in his eyes, she smiled wanting to kill again she raised her hand charging the attack but as she fired Pasce appeared in front of it and hit it away.

" You have really annoyed me now!" Pasce shouted at her " No one kills my men and get away with it!". He attacked to fast for her to follow and he kicked her broken leg she screamed in pain and Pasce slammed her to the ground he stood on her and raised his hand " Die you little bitch!" he shouted but Nappa slammed into him knocking him away

" You OK?" asked Nappa

" What does it look like!" she spat and cried out in pain as she accidentally moved her broken leg, Nappa helped her up but while he was doing this Pasce appeared behind them his attack fully charged

" Goodbye Frieza scum!" Pasce said firing his attack at them, at the last second Nappa pushed Alexis out of the way of the attack and took the full force of the attack. Alexis watched in shock as Nappa's body fell to the ground unmoving

" Nappa" said Alexis but the older sayain didn't reply

" Pointless sacrifice" said Pasce as he stood over Nappa " All he did was just delay your death a few seconds". Alexis bit her lip not wanting to cry, the killer desire had left her and she was feeling like a scareed little girl again, she didn't want to die but it looked like it was going to happen now, she had no energy left to defend herself as Pasce looked over at her, she wished Nappa would get back up and defeat Pasce but he wasn't. She wished that she had enough strength to at least put up a fight but she didn't she wished that someone would come and. Her thoughts were interupted by an attack fired at Pasce who only just managed to avoid it she looked up as he landed in front of her she smiled her prayers answered and said

" Vegeta".

* * *

**Vegeta here to save the day or is he? Can he beat Pasce? And what about Nappa? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter which will come soon I promise thanks for being so patient **


End file.
